Amor Vincit OmniaLove Conquers All
by angelicwolf
Summary: Buffy's living in LA with WIllow and Xander and is being stalked....but by who? When a mysterious demon takes her to an alternate demention, she's shocked at who she find there... and the things they are capable of.
1. A New Beginning

He could smell her in the club just like she was standing right next to him. She's here, he thought to himself as he scanned the club for where she might be. He stayed to the shadows so that she wouldn't see him there... stalking her, wanting her, loving her when he knew he shouldn't, couldn't because of everything that was happening in their lives... in his life.  
  
She was everything he ever wanted in a woman. She was beautiful, strong, stubborn, intelligent, funny, and he even liked her witty sarcasm that she had first greeted him with after he met her... after the kick to the chest that is. She was short with a petit build and blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders and vivid green eyes that were the windows to her soul. For all the world she looked like the cheerleader she used to be... no one could look at her and think that she had super human strength, that she could kill and survive anything. No one would look at her and that she's the Slayer.  
  
"Buffy," he whispered when he caught sight of her sitting at a table with her friends Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris, laughing at something one of them had said. If he really wanted to he could have heard them... but all his attention was focused on Buffy. His Buffy. His breath. His life. His one true love. His soul mate.  
  
Recovering from her fit of laughter with her two best friends, Buffy Summers turned around and looked in the darkness behind her then frowned. She looked harder but still found no trace of what she was looking for. Turning back around, she asked her friends, "Did you guys just feel like we were being watched?"  
  
Willow and Xander looked puzzled as they considered it and then shook their heads simultaneously. "No, Buffy...we haven't....why?" Asked Willow as she looked around, all of the sudden frightened.  
  
Shaking her head, Buffy just shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. You know how my Buffydar is always going off on the slightest thing...it could just be nothing at all... probably just someone looking at a couple of sexy girls and envying the guy they are with." She said giving a playful smile to Xander, smiling even more when she noticed how Willow was blushing. What she failed to mention to her friends was that the person who was looking at them was someone she knew...she just couldn't place who it was though... it was someone who she hasn't seen in a while, that much she was certain.  
  
Buffy was taken out of her thoughts when Willow asked "So are you and Dawn doing okay with your dad?"  
  
Buffy grimaced a little bit, "He's on this kick that he has to make everything better for us. He's been around us twenty-four seven asking us do we need anything and getting us whatever we want and being WAY to over protective of us."  
  
"You still gonna move in with me and Xander later on in the month?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Dad ain't too happy about it but after living on my own for so long and everything I kinda need my own space, ya know?"  
  
"You gonna bring Dawny with you or are she gonna stay with your dad?"  
  
"She's still too young to live with anyone other than a parent or legal guardian and since Dad is still around she's gotta stay with him. But she'll still be visiting on the weekends more than likely so it'll be just like she's there."  
  
"So Buff, speaking of people... have you seen him since we've been here?" Xander asked as they got up to leave.  
  
Stiffening slightly, Buffy looked away so as not to let her disappointment show. "No. I still haven't seen him yet. He's not at the hotel he was staying at the last time I was here and no one knows where he is."  
  
"Oh don't worry Buffy. I'm sure he'll show up when you least expect it." Came Willow's cheery reply as she hugged her long time friend.  
  
With a faint smile on her face, she looked up at her friends and asked, "Doesn't he always?" Taking one more look around the club, she paused when she caught sight of a shadow that looked very familiar to her. She blinked and then it was gone as if it had never existed. Shrugging, she looped her arm with Willow and Xander's and they walked out of the club, unaware of being followed by a person clothed in black jeans, white t- shirt, and a long black leather duster.  
  
After making sure that Willow and Xander made it home okay, Buffy walked around the streets of LA for a little bit seeing that not that much had changed since she'd lived there years ago. Turning down the street that lead to her dad's place, she looked around to make sure everything was as it should be.  
  
Good, the thought to herself, everything is as it should be...nice and quiet, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she made her way back up to her house and unlocked the door, letting herself in quietly.  
  
No use. Her dad was still up...waiting for her. PERFECT! She thought to herself as he looked at his watch then back at her expecting her to say something. When Buffy didn't say anything, Hank Summers took a deep breath and let it out and said in a soft voice, "Buffy, I know your used to being out late when you lived in Sunnydale but this isn't Sunnydale. This is my house and I expect you to be home at a certain time every night because you don't know what is on those streets out there. There are criminals, murderers, rapists..." Vampires, demons, witches, Buffy thought to herself. "And you never know when they will attack you Buffy. I just don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry Dad but you don't have to give me the third degree. I lived here before remember? I know what the mean streets of LA are like."  
  
"Buffy, don't take that tone with me young lady."  
  
"Look Dad, I don't need to be lectured...Dawn and I survived fine on our own for two years and there were a lot more things in Sunnydale to worry about than muggers and murderers!" Hank still didn't know that Buffy was the Slayer, and she had no intention of telling him about it either. Turning around to go up the stairs to her room, Buffy tried not to scream in frustration and anger at her father's inability to trust her to do anything other than stay home and play the normal daughter.  
  
"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Her fathers booming voice trailed her up the stairs.  
  
"To my room to pack so I can get the hell outta here... that's where," she yelled over her shoulder as she slammed her door and pulled out her trusty duffle bag that had gotten her out of countless situations involving vampires and demons... including the parent type.  
  
As she started packing her bag, Buffy picked up the phone and called Xander and Willow. On the third ring, Xander picked up and said hey. "Xander? Yeah it's Buffy. Listen, Dad and I got into another fight, do you and Willow mind if I move in with ya'll a little bit early?" 


	2. Job Hunting and Old Friends

Two weeks later finds Buffy living with Willow and Xander quite happily. Xander had a job working for another construction company as a manager and Willow was working at a little novelty shop that dabbles in magic called Tricks of the Trade. Buffy meanwhile was looking for a job to keep her occupied during the day while still being able to do her slaying at night. That and she didn't like the idea of mooching off of Xander and Will and wanted to help pay the bills around here.  
  
She most defiantly didn't want another fast food restaurant job so that was out of the question. Maybe I could apply for a job at some of the stores at the mall, she thought to herself as she was making her self a couple of PB&J sandwiches.  
  
For the millionth time that day, Angel came to her mind. If I knew where he was maybe I could get a job from him. He and his group seemed to be getting along nicely the last time I saw them.  
  
Shaking her head, Buffy cleared her head of any thoughts of Angel and decided to go out and get a few applications for jobs. Finishing off her sandwiches, She went to hers and Willows room and dressed in a nice pair of black pants with a white tank top that had black rose patterns embroidered on it and her favorite pair of black boots topped off with a nice black leather jacket that fell a little past her waist and had a tie on it. You never know when you'll be stopped and asked for an interview when you go to just fill out applications, she thought to herself as she made sure everything she needed was in her purse. I.D., Social Security Card, wallet, stake, holy water, cross... yup, everything was in there.  
  
Satisfied with her appearance, she was two steps from the door when she turned and headed back to her room smacking herself in the head when she realized what she had forgotten. STUPID! She chided herself when she found the cross necklace Angel had given her when they first met and put it on. She never left without it and here she had almost forgotten it! Then she stopped as she thought of another piece of jewelry that Angel had given her that she hadn't worn in a very long time... her Claddagh ring.  
  
Opening the draw she kept it in, she took it out and looked at it. Such a harmless piece of metal that could do so much harm to her. Buffy closed her eyes as the memories of the night he gave it to her assailed her. What he said to her about the ring, how it was symbol of undying love and unity between two people who cared for each other greatly... how they had found out that later on that night that their love could never be... because of a moment of true happiness.  
  
flash back  
  
"Buffy, I..." Angel whispered as he held her close to him. Buffy waited breathlessly for what Angel had to say. What could possibly be so painful, so torturous that it had him speechless and unable to utter a word?  
  
Silence rang out for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few short seconds before she finally asked in a trembling voice, "you what?" Finally, taking a deep breath, he said in a barely audible voice that held so much emotions, so much love and caring it made her want to cry, "I love you." And she did cry then as Angel continued on in an anguished voice, "I try not to but I can't stop."  
  
"Me too," she had sobbed brokenly, "I can't either." He kissed her then, with all the love and passion he felt for her and she kissed him back in kind. After a moment, Angel broke away and said breathlessly, "Buffy, maybe we shouldn't..." Before he could finish his sentence, Buffy put her finger over Angel's mouth and whispered hoarsely, "Don't. Just kiss me." And he did. Angel kissed her till she was breathless and wanted more. She let her sweater fall as Angel wrapped hr in his arms and laid her on the bed so he could kiss every inch of her body, look at her completely with his searing eyes and touch her with his strong hands... hands that have had no equal.  
  
When everything in the world seemed to be wrong, with Spike and Drusilla and now the Judge to deal with, this.... This love this bonding between Buffy and Angel has always been right. Buffy tugged at Angel's shirt until he took it off and she murmured her thanks to him, running her hands over his chest and stomach to his pants which she started to undo as he pulled off his camisole and her pants as well.  
  
Once hey were nude before each other, they took the time to assess the other. Buffy was amazed by Angel. His chest, back, arms, stomach, and legs were rock hard muscle that felt so good beneath her exploring hands and when they bunched together it was truly a wondrous feeling. Then she'd looked down at member and gasped slightly. Needless to say he was VERY well endowed in that area of his anatomy!  
  
By Angel's look of utter desire, Buffy could tell that he had been very pleased with her. As Angel reached down cup her breast in his hand, she reached down to cup him in hers. They both moaned in unison as they made contact and Angel grew harder if it was possible. When he bent his head down and suckled on Buffy's breast, she gasped at the sensation and used one hand to hold his head to her while her other hand explored the full length of his long, hard, an rigged shaft.  
  
Angel moaned as she slid her hands up and down him, and he slid one hand down until he reached her secret spot and pressed his palm against it and she sucked in a breath as fire raced through her blood stream consuming her in her passion. Angel lifted his face from her breast and looked into her eyes as he slid one finger inside of her and was rewarded when Buffy closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning from the sheer pleasure of it.  
  
Not realizing what she had done by throwing her head back, she really didn't notice when Angel bent his head to her throat and started nibbling at it. In her pleasured state, she had forgotten he was a vampire. When he took her hand away from him and put his tip at her entrance, he whispered in her ear, "it'll hurt, but not for long." Then he shoved himself inside of her and stopped as she gasped then held tightly as the pain he was telling her about took her then immediately disappeared.  
  
As he buried himself in her over and over again, he told her how much he loved her and adored her, how much she meant to him and how he thought himself unworthy of a woman such as she. It tore at her heart that he thought that because in her eyes he was and always has been the only person who she has ever truly loved.  
  
Throwing her head back once more at the entice pleasure of the feel of him inside of her, she felt him at her throat again, and then the sharp sting of pain and before she could protest, the most pleasurable feeling she'd ever felt in her entire life. She knew he was feeding from her and that she should be kicking his ass but she honestly didn't care. It felt so good, so right that he be doing this that she didn't' care. When he came away from her with a thin line of blood running down his demon mouth, she brought his mouth down to hers and licked the blood off. He moaned as she did so and kissed her senseless as he pumped in and out of her harder and faster, making her cry out his name.  
  
When her orgasm came, she arched beneath him driving him into her, scratching his back and calling out his name again. He came shortly after growling out his pleasure in an inhuman way and collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. When they had come back down from their pinnacle of release, she cradled him to her and whispered in his ear "You've always been my guardian Angel, I love you with every ounce of my being, and will always love you... no matter what happens between us, remember that I love you."  
  
end flash back  
  
Holding back a sob from the memory so very bittersweet to her, she put the ring down then turned to leave. She didn't make it three steps before she stopped to turn around and grab the ring putting it on her right hand... facing in, showing that she belonged to someone.  
  
Leaving a note for Willow and Xander telling them that she'd gone out job hunting, Buffy left the apartment and locked the door behind her, putting the keys in her purse as she walked away. Once outside, Buffy turned left then walked down the street to a department store that sold women's clothes and stopped in for an application.  
"Hi, may I please speak with one of your managers?" She asked politely as she approached one of the sales people who looked rather friendly.  
  
"Yes, ma'am you sure may. If you'll just sit right here I'll go get her right now." The woman flashed her a dazzling smile and walked off behind the counter and into the back. Buffy waited for a few minutes then got up and started looking around the immediate area at the clothes they had to offer. Most of the stuff she wouldn't be caught dead in but they did have some cute stuff. She was holding up a black dress that rested off the shoulders and was low cut that came up to just above her knee's when she one cleared their throat behind her.  
  
Buffy whirled around and looked grinned sheepishly at the manger of the store and put the dress away. As she approached the store manager, she held out her hand and said politely, "Hi, my name is Buffy Summers. I was wondering if you had any job openings available."  
  
"How do you do Miss Summers. I'm Mrs. Lilly Stanley owner and manager of this store. And as to your question yes we do have a job opening for a sales floor person. We need someone who is good with people and who can sell clothes, shoes and accessories while still being nice to the customer and exemplimenting good conduct and punctuality. Do you think you're up for the job, Miss Summers?"  
  
Buffy swallowed a little at her stern tone and look. Yes ma'am sergeant ma'am! She thought to herself as she smiled politely at the woman before her. "Wow you sure don't leave anyone waiting around for a job description do you?" Buffy said giggling a little nervously. When the joke didn't catch on she shut her mouth and became more serious. "I believe I am capable of such a job but I also have a few other offers on the floor right now. May I ask that I take home an application to fill out and that I may have some time to think on it?"  
  
Somewhat bewildered by her offer, Mrs. Stanley to go get an application and sat down and chatted for a few minutes with Buffy. "I must say you are a charming young girl. It would be nice to have some new blood around here. I like your sense of humor too. That was a very witty come back you gave me a few minutes ago."  
  
As they chatted for a few more minutes, the woman brought out a couple of pieces of paper out to Buffy and handed them to her. As she and Mrs. Stanley got up and shook hands one more time before Buffy left the building. Folding the application up and putting it in her purse, Buffy walked to the park as it was getting to be dusk.  
  
As she was walking down one of the paths, Buffy became aware that someone was following her, and she could tell by the way they walked it wasn't a vampire or a demon, it was just a human who wanted to mug her probably. Boy would they be in for a surprise!  
  
Buffy kept on walking the same pace she'd been walking until the person was right up on her and had put a hand on her shoulder to stop her an spin her around. In one fluid motion, Buffy grabbed the person's arm and flung him over her shoulder and onto the ground where she twisted his arm to the point of breaking and looked down at who her attacker was.  
  
When she saw the face she immediately let go and help the person up. "Wesley?" She said in disbelief as she helped to dust him off, "Oh my God I had no idea it was you! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Ah well I should have known better than to try to sneak up on a Slayer. So what brings you to this neck of the woods Buffy?" Wesley asked as he massaged his bruised and battered arm.  
  
"I live here with Willow and Xander now since Sunnydale is no more." She and Wesley walked a little ways to a bench to sit and chat.  
  
"That's right it got blown up entirely didn't it? I'm sorry for your loss, Buffy, but I'm sure your well aware that it's better for one town to blow up than the entire world be sucked into hell right?"  
  
"As usual you know just how to phrase things, Wes." Buffy and he laughed slightly. Finally Buffy mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering her since they'd uh, run in to each other. "Have you seen Angel lately?" She tried to ask it as casual as possible but she thought she heard a not of hopefulness in it herself.  
  
Wesley turned way as he said in a soft voice, "no I haven't, Buffy. He was sucked into another dimension a few days ago and hasn't been heard from since."  
  
Buffy sat there in shocked silence for a few minutes. How could Angel be gone? And just like that? There has to be some way to get him back... and she was going to be the one to do it. When she thought she had her voice under control, she looked Wesley straight in the eye and asked, "How?"  
  
"He was fighting a demon and apparently the demon knew a spell that could open up another dimension and when the time was right he said the words and drug Angel in with him. Unfortunately since none of us actually heard the words or could get a good look at the demon, we don't know where he is or even if he can come back from where he went. I'm sorry, Buffy." 


End file.
